


Desperate Little Loser

by spacioussmuthut



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Reader Insert, Vaginal Sex, noncon roleplay, reader is powerful and wants to be overpowered by someone weak, subjugation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacioussmuthut/pseuds/spacioussmuthut
Summary: You ask Flug to do some noncon roleplay with you. You expected something loud and rough, but what you get is something so much better.





	Desperate Little Loser

**Author's Note:**

> I got high and this fic blasted itself into my brain like something from some sort of alien learning machine. So I wrote it down.

When you first asked Flug to do this with you, you had expected something loud and rough. When you got the opposite- nervous, guilty, everything in hushed whispers- you were pleased to find that you actually liked that  _more_.

He had come into the room…

* * *

 

You were in the kitchen, waiting for Flug to make whatever entrance he had chosen. You were hyper-aware of everything and heard him breathe when he walked into the room. If you hadn’t have been looking out for him you would have never detected him.

He slid across the darkened linoleum of the floor noiselessly, like an animal zeroing in on prey. It was in an almost practiced way, how he snuck up behind you. Like every action was deliberate.

One arm wraps around to pin your hands to your chest while the other goes up and holds a knife to your neck. You immediately still, your breathing labored at the thrill of the knife so close.

He presses his body up against you, and then slowly lets go of your arms. Making sure you see the knife the entire time, he turns you around to face him. He’s so tall, and the way the moonlight falls on his back, turning him into a shadow, makes him look so much bigger.  He angles his head down and you can see the way a glint passes over his goggles. His bag hides his face entirely; you suddenly can’t identify any signs of emotion on him.

“Be quiet.” Is all he says.

You nod.

“Take off your shirt.” He commands, his voice a whisper.

You take your shirt off.

“Now take off your pants.”

You take off your pants.

“T-take the rest of it off.”

The stutter momentarily breaks you out of the moment. He sounded so… desperate.

You look up to see he’s already got his dick out, and is rubbing it slowly, his eyes clearly focused entirely on you.

You unhook your bra and let it slide off your shoulders before gently grabbing the side of your panties and slowly sliding them down your hips. They get caught at your knees and you have to step the rest of the way out of them.

You are entirely naked, and a silence clung to the room for an uncomfortably long moment of time.

“Now s-suck my c-cock.” He mutters, completely breathless. He refuses to look you in the eye.

Fuck, it’s like he’s ashamed of what he’s doing to you. You hesitate to do as you’re told, and he visibly tenses up.

“I s-said suck!” he snaps.

You get down immediately, and quickly take his cock in your hands.

It’s so familiar, yet it feels new somehow, too. It’s Flugs’ cock. It’s just as heavy and hot as it usually is. There’s literally no difference to it than last night when the two of you had sex. But holding it now, you were so  _hot_. It was like something forbidden, something that you’re taking wrongfully and enjoying every minute of.

It’s not until you wrap your lips around the head and he whimpers that you know why.

Flug fits the description of every desperate, skinny loser on the planet.

He’s tall but he hunches over, his limbs are long but lanky. His clothes are ill fitting because of his width. Normally you found these things endearing, but now-

He’s intelligent, but isn’t appreciated. The people around him make him miserable. He has a lot of anger and no outlet, but is filled with crippling fear.

Someone like that being so desperate to have sex that he manages to  _just barely_ overcome his anxiety to completely and totally subjugate you. How pathetic of a villain you’d have to be for someone like him to get the drop on you.

It makes you so  _wet_.

You get to have that feeling, but it’s Flug, the man on this planet that is the least likely to hurt you in any way.

That makes it  _so much better_  when he fiddles with the knife in his hand.

You know that’s a way for him to wordlessly tell you to hurry up, and you obey the order. You slip as much of his cock in as you can, holding onto the base to keep both of you steady. You start out slow and go faster and deeper as the time ticks on. You don’t want to do anything too good that would embolden him.

No, he needed to stay ashamed for this to work.

“H-harder.”

You suck harder, and start bobbing a little faster as well. He’s letting out little cries, whimpers and moans. You swirl your tongue against his tip and he’s immediately coming, stifling a yelp as his hands fly to your head, pushing you down and impaling your face on his cock. It’s  _humiliating_.

You feel him filling up your mouth and throat with his thick, hot cum, and suck it down eagerly.

When he lets go you look up at him. He looks dazed, almost like he’s never had an orgasm in his life. From the angle you’re at you can see straight up his bag, and you see that he’s chewing on his lower lip in desperation.

He steps back away from you, keeping the knife extended at you the entire time.

“Lay on, on th-the ground.”

You slowly lay on your back.

He crouches over you, staring deep into your eyes for a moment, before moving to straddle you. He makes a point of putting the knife down where he can grab it but you can’t.

“D-don’t try anything.” He says, gulping nervously.

He parts your legs and probes lightly at your cunt. He moans when one of his fingers pushes into your heat for a moment. Then he parts his fingers, threading his hand through your folds so he could twist his fingers and rub you everywhere at once in all directions. You gasp and moan a bit, it’s so pleasurable but somehow so  _invasive_.

“ _Mmmph!_ ”

He’s trying so hard to keep his desperate little noises in as he watches you writhe below him. You let an exceptionally loud groan pass your lips purposely to see how he reacts.

He tenses for a moment, then pushes forward, resuming his actions at a faster, harder pace.

Suddenly he pulls his sopping wet hand free of you.

When he starts to move in preparation of fucking you, you realize that he still has all his clothes on, as if he’s self-conscious about his body. As if he doesn’t  _want_ you to see him.

He lines himself up with a nervous shake and pushes in as hard as he can. You almost scream as his thick, hot cock penetrates the deepest parts of you.

“T-take it.” He groans, pistoning in and out of you so hard that his bag is shaking. “Y-you’re  _mine_.”

Stuttering out such lewd words makes him sound  _so pathetic_. Suddenly you’re yelling as your orgasm hits, clenching and spasming around his cock.

He lets out a whiney “ _Oh, fuck!_ ” and starts thrusting harder. His hips snap against the flesh of your ass, and every noise and action he makes tells you that he’s pushing himself past his limit, trying not to come so he can fuck you longer.

But you’re so sensitive after all that that all you can do is continue to clench, and your vice of a cunt milks his cock clean in seconds. He keens, high and long as he comes inside you, thick and sticky.

He tries a few last lack-luster thrusts but his flaccid cock can’t take it anymore, and he slips out.

You cough.

“End scene.” You say, standing up and bracing yourself on the table.

Flug shoots up immediately.

“I-I’m so sorry! I messed everything up, didn’t I? I was going to burst in, but I didn’t want to fall. And I, I  _tried_ to boss you around but it felt so wrong! I’m so sorry I couldn’t be scary. And I came early  _twice_. I kn-knew I couldn’t pull off yelling so I tried to be quiet, but I c-couldn’t stop moaning, you just feel so good! But- but now everything is  _ruined_.” Flug holds his head in his hands. “I’m sorry I couldn’t do this for you.”

All of that, the magnificently humiliating feeling of being controlled and used by someone weak and desperate, it was all because your dork of a boyfriend is literally too nice to pretend to yell at you.

“Flug,” you say, waiting for him to look you in the eyes before finishing. “The next time we do this I don’t want you to change a single thing.”

He looks so utterly confused.

You’ll explain it to him later, right now you need a shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are much appreciated~<3


End file.
